


Next time we follow my plan

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Day 4: wounds, Lamen Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Lamen week day 4 : WoundsOne of Laurent's plan goes... well. But he's wounded so Damen takes care of him and their guards have a hard time handling it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Next time we follow my plan

“I don’t see why you’re making this face,” Laurent said, his tone light. “My plan worked.”  
In his defense, his plan did work.  
He went ahead to get ‘captured’ and, when he had got the information he wanted, Damen and their guards stormed in and neutralized everyone and now it was all secured. Of course Laurent couldn’t… participate actively in the battle because the beating part lasted longer than he would have wished, but it did work.  
“It isn’t a victory if you get injured,” growled Damen.  
There was a veil of anger and worry in his eyes, but Laurent knew he was the target of only the worry. He did feel slightly guilty though…  
Damen put a knee down in front of where Laurent was sat on a stool, and took his leg on the other knee.  
Laurent took great pleasure in the shocked reactions of the akielon men still not over the fact that their king was human and did mundane things like that. Or that he kneeled for Laurent. Who was a king too, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.  
Damen looked him from head to toe, probably trying to see the damages Laurent was trying to hide.  
“How bad is it ?” he asked casually.  
Laurent shrugged.  
“As long as it doesn’t get infected it’ll be fine,” he answered.  
Damen hummed, drifting his attention to Laurent’s wounded leg. Turning it over, he saw the not so small shard of wood planted in Laurent’s shin. Without a word, he pulled it out in a single movement, and then proceeded to remove Laurent’s boot. Laurent swallowed his hissing from the pain.  
“The broken bones are not aligned properly, they need to be lined up again,” Damen said, methodical.  
“Yeah, I noticed,” Laurent said cheekily.  
To be true, Laurent was lucky that the akielon military training for future kings did include basic survival and medical skills. He never had this luck. And, this way, no one else than Damen had to touch him, which was always a bonus.  
“Nikandros,” Laurent asked in his direction, “would you mind giving me that flask of griva you’re hiding ?”  
Nikandros rolled his eyes but complied, and Laurent held it loosely in his hands as Damen was inspecting his leg.  
“Pallas,” Damen called, “find me two straight pieces of wood for the splint.”  
Turning back toward Laurent’s body, he groaned in disapproval.  
“Next time, we follow my plan.”  
Laurent smiled. “You’re such a spoilsport.”  
He was barely finished with his sentence when a loud snap resonated as his bone was realigned, pain bolting through his body from it. He couldn’t repress his groan this time.  
Damen looked at him, looking a little smug but mostly worried, and Laurent made sure that his eyes threw daggers at his lover.  
Damen took the flask from his hands and poured the alcohol over the shard wound. Great, Laurent thought, that would take weeks to heal properly.  
“You have blood on your mouth,” asked Damen calmly. “Is it your lip or is it internal ?”  
Laurent touched his lip with the tip of his tongue to check, but there wasn’t that much blood, it was all coming for the split there. He shook his head.  
“It’s only the lip. I took a blow, I’ll survive,” he mocked.  
Damen laughed.  
“That and the broken ribs,” he added with a smile.  
How the hell did he know ?!  
“I’ll be fine,” said Laurent more harshly to end the conversation.  
I can even walk back to the horses and the camp, if I force a little.  
“No you can’t walk, don’t even think about it,” Damen said.  
“I didn’t say anything !” protested Laurent.  
Damen only hummed, not saying it but still saying he didn’t buy it.  
Pallas handed over the splint wood, then, and Damen thanked him without much thought, starting a storm on Pallas’ face. Laurent almost snarled at him for it.  
Ripping a band from the bottom of his chiton, Damen made a quick but tight bandage around the open wound.  
“Your lace,” he asked distractedly, and Laurent executed himself, starting to undo the laces of his jacket, starting at his throat.  
He heard a gasp from one of their men.  
Some were clearing the camp after the battle, but most of them were just standing there, watching. They couldn’t just do things naturally. Not in front of Kings !  
When the laces were completely free, he handed them over to Damen who used them to secure the splint around his leg.  
It was well done, for lost wood and clothes laces. It seemed like, as for everything else, Damen had been an attentive learner and he ended up excelling in everything that was taught to him. Laurent felt a spike of jealousy at that, but pushed it away.  
Damen was inspecting his work, frowning deeply.  
“This should hold until we can get you to a physician, do you think you’ll be able to ride pillion when we get to the horses ?”  
Laurent looked him dead in the eyes.  
“I can ride anything,” he said seriously.  
He heard Lazar’s shout of laughter, and delighted in Damen’s blush and shook of his head.  
Damen chuckled with Laurent, and said.  
“Well I guess that means it’s not that bad if you can still say things like that.”  
He took Laurent’s hands in his and twisted on himself quickly.  
Before Laurent could ask what he was doing, Damen placed Laurent’s hands around his neck and held under Laurent’s thighs to lift him.  
Before he could even process it, Laurent was pressed against Damen’s back, his arms securing him around Damen’s shoulders as Damen’s muscular arms were holding him flush on his hips.  
Laurent felt his cheeks getting hot from it, and tried to subtly hide his face from their men. The glimpse of them he got before turning away was worth the detour, though, as most of them were gaping openly.  
Damen, oblivious as always, didn’t seem to think what he did was out of the ordinary or unexpected or ‘not appropriate for a king’. As for a lot of things, he just did it, without overthinking every second. Once again, Laurent felt slightly jealous.  
Damen turned to Nikandros, seemingly unbothered by Laurent’s weight to carry back to the horses.  
“Gather the men, we’re leaving as soon as we get everyone,” he said in his effortless commanding voice.  
Laurent felt very small, but he kept his face as neutral as possible, showing everyone how it was not so big of a deal so just pick up your jaws from the ground.  
It took a few more looks and moments of stunned silence, but eventually they were walking out of the camp, all by foot unless for Laurent, lucky enough to be given a piggy back ride by the King of Akielos.  
Totally worth the broken leg, he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart from the amazing, the breath-stopping, the fantabulous Owen @leo-of-belgium !  
> Love you Nic !


End file.
